Anything for you
by ViolaMoon
Summary: George and Hermione have only been dating for three months when they get a surprise.


**Challenges and Prompts: **

**_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments):_**

**Assignment #6: Mundane Literature**_: _Task #8: Write about someone's life suddenly changing.

A/N: Fred lives :D

* * *

Title: Anything for you

WC: 1927

* * *

George watched with apprehension when his girlfriend, Hermione Granger, had started feeling sick in the morning. He had first thought that he had slipped puking pastilles into her morning cereal by mistake. But that was not the case, he had checked.

"Hermione, love?" George asked through the bathroom door to his flat, which he shared with his twin brother. George and Hermione hadn't been dating long, roughly about three months, but things had progressed quickly. Probably due to all the years they had known each other and as George liked to think, his animal magnetism.

A groan came from the other side of the door, something equating to a constipated hippogriff if George had to guess. George took a deep breath and opened the door. Inside Hermione sat, head rested on the wall by the toilet, looked pale and very sorry for herself. "Oh love," George said. He waved his wand, and a glass of water flew into his hand. He handed it to her, and then helped her take a sip as her hands were shaking too much to hold it still. "That is the fifth time this week. I think we better get you checked out at St Mungo's…" he paused for a moment, he had a reasonable suspicion as to the cause of Hermione's sudden stays in the bathroom. He had seen his mum go through this after all, and Ginny recently.

Hermione nodded, she looked him in the eyes, and George saw panic and uncertainty. "It is possible… though I thought we had been careful." Her voice shook as much as her hands, and George just wanted to bundle her up in his arms, to take away her feelings of dread. It was soon, they hadn't been dating long, but it was something they had discussed, for the future. He just hadn't expected the future to come so soon. "Whatever happens, we'll deal with it," he said with a smile, pushing back his own worries.

xxx

Two hours later, they found themselves in an examination room at St Mungo's, Hermione was pulling at the hem of the gown they had given her, and George was looking at all the posters and models which lined the walls of the room. Diagrams of complex healing diagrams and then there was the diagram of where a baby was inside of its mother. 'How on earth did it manage to fit in there?' George thought, looking over at Hermione with a look of curiosity and just a hint of a grimace. Luckily, she hadn't seen it. His mind raced, but he tried to hold it together, for Hermione's sake. He wanted to joke around, but he knew at a time like this, she wouldn't tolerate such behaviour. Since they had started dating, he had learnt that she was generally okay with his jokes and pranks, just at the right time. Inappropriate timing was something he was working on.

George walked over to her and took her hand in his. He could tell that Hermione was a bundle of nerves as they waited for the healer. She seemed to take a deep breath as if a weight had lifted off her shoulders. "Well I know it is sooner than we planned, but…what do you think?"

"It will be okay, regardless of the result, it doesn't change the fact that I love you," He said with a mischievous grin, reaching over to kiss her forehead. "I will also love whatever you choose to grow in there, even if it is born with two heads, three legs and one arm," he winked at her and chuckled when she gave him an exasperated look. He loved that look.

Soon the healer arrived and confirmed it. They were due to have a baby in six months. After they had gotten home, the reality of it sank in. George knew he wanted to be a father one day, and he knew that Hermione too wanted children. However, they had been together for only three months, and this was just so unexpected. Despite this, George knew he loved her. He had since school, but it seemed like Ron liked her, so he stayed away. But then the war ended, and Ron ended up with Lavender Brown, so George took his chance.

Now with a baby on the way, he wanted to make things right. George wanted her to know that regardless of the baby, he wanted her in his life. He had plans, grand schemes, more magnificent than his pranks at Hogwarts with Fred, he had wanted to wow his beloved with a proposal of a lifetime. But how could he convince her that he wanted to marry her for her, not for the baby?

As the months passed, George was in awe of his girlfriend's strength. Despite swollen ankles, a large belly and a sore back, she still insisted on working. He made more than enough to support them during her pregnancy, but she loved her job, she wasn't going to let a baby get in the way of that. That was one of the many things he loved about her.

He arrived home from a day at the joke shop with a bag full of food from his mother, who had visited before he left. She had insisted that Hermione and the baby needed fattening up, plus she had the opportunity to throw in a 'you better make Hermione an honest woman' speech which happened a lot recently. Little did she know that he was planning something big. Inside the bag, was another bag, something his beautiful girl had been craving.

He placed the bag on the kitchen counter and then looked into the living room, where the mother of his child was conked out on the sofa. With a Babygro over her large belly, a pile of baby clothes on her left and a collection of papers on her right, George thought that she must have been multitasking. He moved over to her and kissed her forehead, "wake up sleepyhead", he said, giving her a gentle shake.

George chuckled when he saw her nose crinkle and heard a little groan escaped Hermione's lips. "If you don't wake up Hermione Granger, I will have to eat all this food all by myself!" he called out and started setting the table. The small bag opened, and the tell-tale smells of a Big Mac and fries wafted through the flat. "George… you didn't…" Hermione said. George chuckled, only Hermione could both scold him and sound excited at the same time.

"Yes I did, Sweetpea… I know what you have been needing," he said with a cheeky grin. "Some provider I would be if I didn't feed my girl and my kid." He helped pull her up to standing and walked her over to the table.

He saw Hermione blush, her face glowed, and he felt a rush. It was now or never, he had to do it, or he would burst. He moved to her side and took one hand in his and placed his other hand on her swollen abdomen.

"I have loved you since our school days when you would scold Fred and me for our pranks, our jokes and I knew that one day, I had to make you mine…" Hermione blushed and looked at him with a look of mild confusion, but he continued. "Never did I think that I would find myself here, with you, with you carrying my baby… I love you, my dear sweet, intelligent Hermione, please will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" George had said it, he closed his eyes for a moment, he needed to gather his thoughts, prepare himself for her response, but her response wasn't what he had expected.

"Arghhhh!" she cried and gripped his hand so tight that he thought she must have put a curse on it, but his other hand felt her belly clench.

"Hermione?" he asked, "I know this is sudden, but this reaction is a bit more extreme than I had expected…" he said with a chuckle.

If looks could kill, George wouldn't have stood there. Hermione's eyes shone with pain, and she clutched her belly. "No, the baby's coming!" she cried, and George swore under his breath. This he hadn't planned for this evening. Trust his own kid to put a spanner in the works of his grand plan.

"Okay, let's go to St Mungo's then!" he said, helping her up. He quickly pocketed the box he had hidden behind the McDonalds bag and then they were off.

Xx

George paced back and forth in the halls of St Mungo's. Hermione had insisted that he wait outside, and George was happy to oblige. He had his own thoughts to deal with, and Fred wasn't helping.

"I have a great new idea for a product, Forge," Fred said, who followed George in his pacing. "A magical practice baby, for the new mum and dad to be! We could enchant it to puke and fill its nappy, cry at all hours of the night…" he continued, but George just tuned him out. Usually, he would be all ears (or well ear), but at that moment, George needed time. He was going to be a father… what did that even mean? He was a prankster, a jokester. Would he be able to provide a good life for his son or daughter? What if Hermione said no? Now that the baby was almost out?

A set of hands pulled him out of his thoughts, and George found himself stationary. "Stop George," Fred held him at both shoulders. "It is going to be okay," Fred pulled his twin into a hug, and George let out a sigh.

"I proposed to her," George said. "Over a Big Mac no less."

"Swanky," Fred said, wiggling his eyebrows. "What did she say?"

"She screamed," George said, his cheeks turning red. "I got upstaged by my baby."

Fred burst out laughing. "I like the kid already!"

George couldn't help it; he laughed too.

"Mr Weasley? George Weasley?" a voice called out from the doorway.

George gulped, and Fred lightly pushed him towards Hermione's room, "Go on, the faster you go in, the sooner I can meet our new apprentice." Fred grinned at him, and George felt all his worries slip away, he wasn't alone in this, and he was so excited to meet his little one.

He stepped through the door. His girl looked tired but happy with a little bundle wrapped in pink. George's heart did a little flip when he saw his sweet girl's face, and he knew that was it, he was a whipped man. This little girl would have him and his twin brother wrapped around her little finger. She had her mother's eyes and hair, except for the usual Weasley red but that little nose and mouth, they were just like his.

"She has all ten fingers and toes and nothing more," Hermione said. "I got them to check so no mishappen child with two heads, three arms and a leg." She winked at him and then giggled.

"She could have all that, and I would still think she is perfect," George said, stroking his daughter's cheek and kissing her forehead.

"There is only one thing that is missing," Hermione said as George took the baby into his arms.

George looked from Hermione to the baby and back again. "What?"

"For you to give me the ring, silly." Hermione smiled and with that George's life changed forever.


End file.
